


Bulma and the Homemade Soap

by LaunchAndHerGun (little_valkyrie)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_valkyrie/pseuds/LaunchAndHerGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma loves homemade, all natural, products that you could probably eat bath soaps. And so does everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulma and the Homemade Soap

It all started the day after Bulma gave Goku his first bath; he had broken out in hives and his scalp was flaky. He said the soap burnt his nose and made his throat itch, Bulma felt bad for the kid so she didn’t make him take another bath after that. She realized later, when she figured out how strong his sense of smell was compared to her own, he may have an allergy or at least a sensitivity to the chemicals in her soap.

This is when Bulma made sure to have homemade soaps and the like around for when Goku would show up. It was later when she tried some for herself she found she prefered the homemade soaps. Milk and honey bars were her favorite but for her hair she used coconut milk and baking soda. Any time she went on adventures with Goku or went hunting after Yamcha she would stop at local ladies houses all over and trade for what they had.

Almond milk was best in winter and peppermint was wonderful in summer, so crisp. Even when Goku was away for a couple of years starting his family she still shied away from the cleansers she used before she went hunting for the dragon balls.

Turned out it would come in handy again when the Namekians lived with her family. They absorbed everything through their skin and Dende seemed to take a liking to bubble baths and swimming and other Earthling habits. So oatmeal baths did the kiddo a lot of good after all he had been through.

Another benefit was it gave that rat bastard Vegeta one less thing to complain about. Once bulma got her mom and dad to use it too there was no ones smell left fuss over. Well except Yamcha but that came as no surprise.

Yamcha hated Vegeta and Bulma couldn’t blame him, he was responsible for Yamcha’s death in a way after all. So if he wanted to be a thorn in Vegeta’s side that was fine by her as long as they didn’t wreck her house in the process. Passive aggressive warfare was all fine and dandy in her book.

But Yamcha smelled so bad she couldn’t handle it anymore. She had kicked Yamcha back to the desert until he could think of a way to annoy Vegeta that didn’t affect her. This was about two months after the return to Namek and things had settled nicely with the Nemekians taking up leisure activities and Vegeta avoiding everyone like the plague.

Oddly the only person Vegeta did not avoid was Mom.

At first Bulma thought it was about the food but she often saw Mom heading into the room without any grub whatsoever. ‘Is she making good on those jokes about snatching him up?’ Thankfully Bulma’s mind was put at ease when a week later her mother gave her a task.

“Honey pie will you do a favor for me?” Panchy Brief’s voice sang out from the kitchen, coming around the corner with a tote bag in hand. “Will you bring this up to Mr. Vegeta’s room? I would but I have to keep an eye on this sauce for dinner.”

Stunned Bulma wordlessly agreed nodding taking the bag and heading up the stairs. Vegeta scared the shit out of her but she saw no reason to worry about him. ‘If he wanted to hurt us he would have a long time ago.’ Gingerly raising her hand to knock on the door it opened before she even could.

Bulma froze as the Saiyan looked her up and down, “You are not your mother.”

“Well that’s fairly obvious. Is that going to be a problem?”

With no response Vegeta ducked back into the room and after a minute of rustling noises reemerged with a similar cloth bag to the one Bulma held in hand.

“Give me the bag.”

Like an automaton Bulma extended her arm towards the door and with his free hand took her bag and replaced it with his own. He then shut the door without a word leaving Bulma alone to wonder about what had just transpired.

Walking down the stairs she realized she didn’t even know what was in the bag she had just brought up. Stopping and opening the bag she saw a couple of name brand mens soaps and a biology 101 text book. The book didn’t make sense but the soaps and her mother’s frequent visits to Vegeta’s room did now.

She had never told her parent why they should use the soaps that she gave them, she had only said they were a gift. Same for the stuff she left out for the Namekians. And her mom never knew about how the chemicals in the soaps bugged Goku.

Bulma chastised herself, ’And I never thought about Vegeta needing to bathe since he was pissing me off so much. Wow I feel like a jerk.’ 

Setting down the bag she ran back up the stairs to her room and dug around in her bathroom cabinet until she found her boon. The capsule full of stuff she got or made for Goku when he was younger that he could use no problem. Especially the soaps.

Scooping up the least flora smelling ones she could find she threw them in a basket she found lying next to her closet and rushed back over to Vegeta’s room. Though her blood was up and all she wanted to do was pound on the door and holler she chose the diplomatic approach and rapped firmly on the door and tried to fix herself up to not look like a woman who just tore through the second floor of her home hunting soap.

This he waited until she knocked to crack open the door, “What do you want?”

Bulma extended the basket in in a jaunty manner and pushed the door open with her free hand. As it open it would seem that the Saiyan prince put up no resistance to her entrance.

“Give me the soap and stuff I just brought up here, they are going to make you miserable.” Seeing the bad on the floor she rummaged through and picked out the two books that were in it and put the bag in the crook of her arm.

She pushed the basket of homemade soaps into his arms,”Use these. And tell me if you want different or new ones or anything else like this, I know where to find them easier than my mom.”

Vegeta looked like he wanted to say something but Bulma wasn’t letting him get in a word edgewise. “That’s all I have for now but I have some others that can find later and bring to you.”

The now chipper woman sauntered through the door back into the hall, “You’re welcome Vegeta, see you at dinner.” Closing the door behind her she skipped down to the kitchen where her mother was looking through a book and and adding spices to a pot.

“Hey Mom, don’t worry about Vegeta’s soap anymore I got it covered.”

“All right dear, will you grab the allspice for me please. It is in the second spice rack.”

And so on that day the Brief’s women had successfully made Vegeta, Price of all Saiyans, slightly less irritable and stinky. The world was one step closer to gaining a valuable ally and what some could even call a friend.


End file.
